4 maraudeurs
by Sila21
Summary: 4 OS, ils ont tous aimés, chacun à leurs tours. Il y a eu des raisons, il y a eu des conséquences. 4 petites histoire, racontant comment les maraudeurs sont devenus ce qu'ils sont à présent.
1. Remus: Sacrifice

**4 O-S, ils ont tous aimé, chacun à leurs tours. Il y a eut des raisons, il y a eut des conséquences. 4 petites histoires, racontant comment les maraudeurs sont devenus ce qu'ils sont à présent.**

* * *

**1. REMUS : sacrifice**

- Remus?

- Mhn.

Elle sourit et lui dit de s'approcher de la cheminée en face de laquelle elle était assis.

- Allez, à qui tu penses?

- Qui te dis que je pense à quelqu'un?

- Je te connais Mus. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je t'ai toujours connu, toi, tes manies, tes expressions.

- Tu me connais même un peu trop bien.

- Il y a des choses que j'ignore sur toi.

- Comme?

- Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là.

- Tu mens, tu sais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là.

- Mais tu ne me l'a jamais dit, et ce que tu ne m'as jamais dit ne compte pas.

- C'est si important?

- Oui.

- Je suis un loup-garou, dit-il d'une voix lasse, ça te convient?

- Oui, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ils se turent pendant un moment.

- Alors, qui?

- Tu ne lâchera jamais le morceau?

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et poursuivit :

- Non, bien sûre que non, si tu le lâchais, tu ne serais plus toi.

- Alors tu vas répondre?

- Que ferais-tu si tu aimais quelqu'un mais que tu es persuadée que cette personne en aime un autre?

- Je lui dirais quand même, si ce n'est pour avoir une réponse positive, au moins pour être franche vis à vis de la personne que j'aime.

- Alors, je dois t'avouer, je t'aime.

- Remus...

Il baissa les yeux vers les flammes.

- Tu as raison, continua-t-elle, j'en aime un autre. Pour moi, tu es un frère, le plus merveilleux des frères, mais un frère.

- Je sais, et demain nous ferons comme si je ne t'avais jamais rien dit.

- Ce serait mieux.

- Je peux te demander une faveur?

- Laquelle?

- Un baiser, un seul et puis nous n'en parlerons plus.

Elle sourit tristement, mais accepta.

Le baiser fut doux, plein de tendresse et de douceur, d'amour, même si Remus était convaincu que ce n'était pas celui désiré. Puis, après que leurs lèvres se soient détachées, Remus quitta la pièce et referma la porte sans un mot, demain, ils n'en reparleraient pas. Et elle, elle s'écroula sur le tapis et pleura, pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Elle pleurait la mort d'un frère, d'un ami, de so amour.

Elle avait fait son choix et elle le regretterait sans doute toute sa vie, mais même si elle l'aimait bien plus que comme un frère, même si elle l'aimait à en perdre la raison, quel avenir avaient-ils? Il ne lui resterait à jamais qu'un goût de vanille dans la bouche et l'espoir qu'il l'oublie, car elle n'était qu'une pauvre moldue condamnée depuis longtemps par la maladie, car il n'était qu'un loup-garou...


	2. James: Partir ou rester

2ème partie, James (beaucoup moins tragique)

* * *

**JAMES : partir ou rester**

- J'y vais.

James s'avança vers la porte, un air déterminé sur le visage, mais au moment d'actionner la poignée repartit en arrière.

- Je peuuux paaaaaaaaaaas!

- Calme toi, ce n'est pas si terrible, dit Sirius (sans pour autant lever les yeux de son "Quidditch magasine") .

- Je te signal que tu n'en sais rien, tu n'as jamais fait un truc pareil.

- Et comment je serais sortit avec Ana si je ne l'avais pas fait?

- Tu... mais alors aide moi bon sang!

- Que veux-tu que je fasse? Aller courtiser Lily à ta place? De plus, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu lui demandes, d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu t'obstines encore?

- Ce coup-ci, elle dira oui.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

- Non, réellement, je t'assure.

- Et quelle sera la différence avec les autres fois?

- Ça, lui répondit James en tendant une petite fiole.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je t'en prie, dis moi que tu n'es pas tombé assez bas que pour utiliser un philtre d'amour! Si?

- Ne racontes pas de bêtises, c'est déloyal et stupide d'utiliser une potions qui fait juste dire à l'autre ce que l'on veut entendre et pas ce qu'il ressent. On aime pas vraiment quand on fait des choses pareilles.

- Très beau discours sur l'amour Jamesie. J'ai presque pleuré. Mais si ce n'est pas un philtre d'amour qu'y a-t-il dans cette fiole?

- Du véritasérum.

- Sûr qu'avec ça elle dira ce qu'elle pense, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à ton avantage... Répliqua Sirius sceptique.

- Imbécile, je ne lui ferais jamais boire ça, c'est pour moi!

- Tu peux m'expliquer ton plan? Demanda Sirius en lâchant enfin son magazine.

James s'assit à coté de lui.

- Bon, ça c'est Lily, dit-il en se saisissant d'un m&ms bleu dans le paquet posé sur la table de nuit de Sirius. Là c'est moi, je la rejoins (il amène un m&ms rouge à coté du bleu) Là, j'essaye de lui parler. Comme toujours elle part en m'insultant avant même que je n'ai parler (il déplace le m&ms bleu vers le bord du lit) je la rattrape et lui montre le véritasérum (montre un m&ms vert) comme elle est plus douée que toi elle reconnaît la chose.

- Hé, je ne te permet pas!

- T'inquiète Patmol, je me passe très bien de ta permission. Donc je disais qu'elle reconnaît la potion et qu'elle me crie que je ne lui ferais jamais avaler un truc pareil (il bouge le m&ms bleu) et là je lui répond que ce n'est pas elle mais moi qui vais le boire. Elle se calme immédiatement car elle veux savoir pourquoi (le m&ms arrête de bouger) là je lui explique que faute de la faire m'aimer je vais au moins lui prouver qu'elle n'est pas un jeu pour moi et que je l'aime.

- Pourquoi? Après trois ans à lui courir après elle ne l'a toujours pas compris?

- Apparemment non, en tous cas c'est ce que m'a dit Lise.

- Qu'est-ce que les filles sont compliquées.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Mais hypothétiquement, si tu réussis ton plan et que tu arrives à lui dire que tu l'aimes sous l'effet du véritasérum, ça t'apporte quoi?

- Toujours selon Lise, si elle était sûre que mes sentiments sont vrais elle sera plus gentille avec moi et arrêtera de m'envoyer bouler. Après je la drague, elle tombe amoureuse de moi, on se marie, on fait des enfants, on...

- Calme toi, contente toi d'abord de réaliser ton plan, on verra la suite après, l'interrompit Sirius en attrapant le m&ms rouge pour l'avaler.

- Hé! Tu m'as bouffé!

- Va rejoindre Evans au lieu de dire des conneries.

- Sirius, dit James avant de passer la porte, j'espère de tout coeur que tu vas perdre le pari que tu as fait avec Lunard.

- Tu ne te rend sans doutes pas compte à quel point c'est illogique pour moi de dire ça, mais moi aussi j'espère le perdre.

Et James passa la porte.

Et Sirius commença à pensé à ce foutu pari qu'il avait vraiment, vraiment eut tord de faire. Encore heureux que seuls lui et Remus étaient au courant de ce en quoi il consistait exactement. Vraiment, il espérait que James n'apprendrait jamais l'horrible gage que le perdant aurait à faire.


End file.
